Fire
by Ladrengileth
Summary: There wasn't enough lemons in this story for me, so I decided to add some. Takes place after the Huntsman saves Snow from Ravenna's brother in the woods. A fire is built, and sexual innuendos are made. Also sleeping. Definite lemons. M for future chapters. Multi Chapter.


_Hey guys, im Sammi. This is my first 'story' *cough one shot cough* so please, be gentle. Also reviews would be welcome, that way I can see what I need to improve on. Thanks:)_

_Diclaimer: I don't own the movie or any of the characters. This is a spin off from the movie. I repeat, not mine. Although... I wish Chris was. Mmm. Yummy. Any ways._

_On wards!_

* * *

He had scared me. In fact, I was still scared. Every time I looked at him I saw the glinting of his sword. If it wasn't that, it was his face. I didn't know where I was going. I kept belittling myself for following this stranger who had attempted to murder me hours before. But, then again, what other choice did I have? I would of surely died if I went on by myself.

He called him self the Huntsman. And, he scared me immensity. But he also did other things to me. He made me quiver, my thighs ace. Every time he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, I felt something in my core stir. And the way he looked at me. How his eyes surveyed my body, it made a blush rise up.

"We need to find camp soon, you can not travel much farther." I jerked, this was the first he had spoken to me since he 'saved' her. I just nodded my head, I didn't know what to say to him.

It was what seemed like hours later, when he came to a stop. "We shall rest here for the night. I will try to find something for us to eat."

"Okay." I said softly, for I was still shaken up and couldn't find my voice. He looked at me again, the look that made my core rumble. Then he left. I wanted to call out 'NO!' for I was afraid to be by myself. But I bit my tong. And I watched him recede into the darkness of the woods.

I took it upon myself to build a fire, for it was getting dark and cold. Every noise around me seemed amplified. The darkness seemed darker than black. There were no stars in the sky. I sat on the ground and waited for the Huntsman to come back.

About an hour later he cam back, with two rabbits. He looked upon me with his eyes, and they seemed mad. All of a sudden he rushed towards me and pinned me to a tree. His fingers digging into my upper arms, surely making bruises. His breath on my face.

"You foolish girl! What do you think you are doing? Why did you light a fire! You could get us killed!" He madly rushed to put the fire out, stomping it with his feet and putting wet moss and leaves on it. I was startled. He was mad... at me? I did not know why.

"Why are you yelling at me? It was getting cold so I put a fire on." I looked down at his feet. "I am sorry... I thought you would want some fire to cook the food you brought back. Please, forgive me." I was trembling, what would he do to me? I made him angry, how would he punish me? I sank down to my knees, never looking up at him. Waiting. Waiting for my punishment. The though of his glinting sword in my mind.

"You ignorant girl. The smoke. The smoke could attract some of Ravenna's watchers." I watched his feet move towards me. I was trembling harder. "Get off of your knees girl, there's no need to be on them... yet."

My eyes snapped up to his. What did he just say? I must of heard wrong. "I-I...I am sorry.." I stood up. "I was just startled, that is all. Please... do not hurt me." I cast my eyes down again.

I heard the Huntsman grunt and I saw his feet move closer. "Why would I hurt you? I have no need to. Why do you say this?"

"It is nothing Huntsman, just a silly slip of the tong." I looked into his eyes once more, and they were questioning. Asking questions that I could not give the answers to. "Lets eat then. After all, you did go out and get food."

He turned his back to me. "Might as well. It will be ready in 30 minutes. And I hope your not opposed to eating raw meat, seeing as that's all we have."

I felt the corner of my mouth slightly turn up. I didn't know if he was making a joke or not, but either way I found it amusing.

* * *

We had eaten in silence. Neither of us wanting to speak, not knowing what it would be of. By this time it was late enough. The moon was out, so you could still slightly see.

The Huntsman's voice pierced my day dreaming. "I think its time to retire now. It is late, and you will need your energy for tomorrow." I looked up at him. His mind also seemed in another place. I took this time to really look at him. He was young, most likely in his late 20's or early 30's. But his face made him look older. He looked worn, his face tan, most likely from working out in the sun. He was very attractive. But you could tell, in his eyes, that much had happened to him in his life.

"Ah yes, its getting late and I am tired. Are we... are we sleeping together?" I couldnt help but blush at the thought. Sleeping with him. It made my core stir.

"Ahaha, did the princess think she was getting her own bed? Alas girly, you'll be having to sleep with me. I hope that doesn't displease you." He gave me a pointed look. He tuned away from me and I began to follow him. "I do hope the princess doesn't mind that I take my shirt off." There he goes again, making me blush uncontrollably.

"I- uh, no... not at all. After all... the Huntsman does what he wants to." He stopped moving and he tilted his head towards me, I couldn't see his face though. He was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I do do what I want." Then he continued walking.

* * *

_I hope ya'll liked this. It's still going to be a one shot but ive decided to put it up in chapters. Also im really tired and would like to go to bed and post this. Review, please and thank you :)_

_EDIT: FIXED THE SPELLING MISTAKES._


End file.
